


Care Package

by fid_gin



Series: The Loved 'verse [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wee glimpse of plot at the end, but mostly it's just an excuse for Tencest, and lots of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Package

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: 9/21/2009
> 
> _Loved_ 'verse fic, however if you look at the pairing you'll notice that Rose is away for the evening's festivities. There's an explanation, I swear!

The body in his arms is identical to his own. Well, not quite identical – in the similar chest pressed against his only one heart beats where two gallop in his own ribcage, but the external physiology is indistinguishable (save for a small tattoo) and long and lean and familiar. The Doctor knows that that slight frame is an illusion; he has seen this man stare down the deadliest foe, has seen him leg it and run for his life, has felt the power contained just under that freckled skin. He has had this man inside of him, has felt him come apart under his teeth and tongue, has tasted his mouth and his semen and has held his hips steady with clutching fingers and fucked him slowly the way he likes. He knows what this man likes, because he is him.

He holds this man who used to be part of him and grew from his severed hand, as they kiss slowly and enjoy the feel of their matching naked bodies against each other. It feels amazing, and he throws one leg over the other Doctor's to pull him closer. They kiss unhurriedly, their hips rocking back and forth and cocks rubbing together with delicious friction. He reaches down, circles the other Doctor's penis with his hand and swipes his thumb over the bead of moisture at the tip, slides his palm down to cup his balls, then back up to grip him again. The other man groans into his mouth. Moments like this he wants this man so much, in so many different ways, he can't make up his mind. He gasps as the other Doctor slips one hand around and behind him to gently push one finger inside of him. He rides that finger, pushing back, chasing it, encouraging him deeper and still fisting the other Doctor's cock.

“What do you want?” he breathes.

“I want to suck you.”

He nods, and the other Doctor withdraws, moves over him and down his body, kissing his flat stomach and the sprinkle of hair under his navel. The other man is whispering in Gallifreyan, telling him he is perfect, telling him he tastes divine, telling him how he's going to make him come. He clenches his hand in the other Doctor's hair as he feels him licking the length of his erection, flicking his tongue against the tip, then taking him entirely into his mouth which is scalding hot and wet. He can't help but thrust up into it, but the other Doctor doesn't seem to mind and moans in encouragement. The vibration of those lips against his most sensitive skin makes him see stars.

Raising up to see the other man's head bobbing over his groin, he can watch his cock disappear again and again into the other Doctor's mouth. This is what _he_ looks like when he goes down on his double, he realizes, and wishes he had a mirror on his ceiling so he could truly see from every angle their two duplicate bodies making love to each other.

The other Doctor slides his palm under his arse and penetrates him again, finger-fucks him tenderly as he continues to suck, and the Doctor comes immediately, feels the other man's throat working as he swallows every drop, making little grunts of contentment as he does so. The other man releases him with a kiss and climbs back up his body.

“My turn.”

“Oh yes.”

He mirrors the other Doctor's actions from earlier, planting kisses on the corresponding spots on his body, teasing his cock with his tongue before swallowing him. He savours the warm and salty taste of him, stretches his jaws wide, groans helplessly around the hard flesh between his lips – he really does enjoy this.

Taking him impossibly deep into his throat, he sucks the other Doctor's penis from base to tip, following his mouth with his tightened hand made slippery by saliva. He knows the other man cannot hear him in his mind but he speaks to him that way anyway, telling him that he loves him, that he wants him, he wants to taste him, to fuck him hard and open him up and feel him come from the inside, so tight and hot around his cock. On some level he thinks the other Doctor might actually hear, as at that moment he cries out, his hips lifting off the bed, his hands on either side of the Doctor's face as he comes in his mouth.

When he is finished the Doctor brushes a kiss across the tattoo on the other man's hip, then rolls to the side of the bed to switch off the camera. He sends the video file to Rose's superphone which she took with her when she left yesterday to visit a sick friend back on Earth, adding an encryption and a warning not to open it around company. _“Wish you were here,”_ he texts. _“All our love – the Doctors.”_

The video sent, he lays back down next to the other Doctor and they pull each other into a languid, post-coital embrace.

“That was...”

“Yeah.”

He tastes himself on the other man's lips as they kiss again, slowly mapping, exploring each others' bodies with long fingers until, unbelievably, he feels himself begin to harden once more and breaks their kiss with a wicked smile.

“Ready to go again?”


End file.
